whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jerusalem by Night
|price = $17.95 }} Jerusalem by Night is a supplement for Vampire: The Dark Ages that covers the Holy Land by way of the Kindred, including those who came from the west by way of the . Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The City of God :It sits at the crossroads of the world. Held by Islam, open to Christian pilgrims and longed for by the Children of Israel, Jerusalem is the magnet that draws three faiths to one place. It is here that East and West collide bloodily, where palmers from England and hashishin about their business can pass in the street. And it is here that Cainites gather, drawn by a power far greater than they can comprehend or fight. :Afflicted by the Curse of Caine :Enter 'Jerusalem by Night' and learn its ways. Discover the ancient alliances and enmities that have outlasted kingdoms and Crusades. Meet the Cainites who have seen millennia from their perch atop David's city, and pay them homage. But beware, for while everyone is drawn to Jerusalem, only one can possess it. Contents Aftermath The Crusades have been no easier on the Kindred of Jerusalem than the mortals. In Through the Lion's Gate: An Introduction The purpose of the book, how to use it (and how not to use it), and references for getting a better feel for the game's atmosphere. The Holy City: The History of Jerusalem The history of Jerusalem, including how Kindred entered into the Holy City, were nearly wiped out by the followers of Baal, and how their gained their influence. Faith and Ferver: Society and Culture The diverse cultures and religions of Jerusalem in more detail. The Streets of the Holy City: Geography How to navigate the medieval city of Jerusalem, from gate to gate. The Swarming Hosts: The Cainites of Jerusalem The vampires who dwell within Jerusalem. There are a lot of Assamites. Builded Among These Dark Satanic Mills: Storytelling in Jerusalem The main ideas, moods, and themes to be expected in a Jerusalem-based campaign, as well as a few ideas to get a Storyteller started. Background Information A disclaimer at the beginning notes this book is not for those sensitive to religious issues, particularly to those involving Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Assamites: * Gabriel Chavez, al-Ain ("The Eyes of Alamut") * Habiba al-Sikkeen, a female assassin * Rashid ibn Musafir, Habiba's childe ; Brujah: * Etheria, a former nun based in Bethlehem * Boniface, Etheria's childe, a former priest * Azif, a militant Muslim * Jared, Azif's childe, a former Hospitaller * Yusuf, Azif's childe, a merchant ; Cappadocians: * Abraham, an obsessive Torah scholar * Adam, Abraham's childe * Marcus, a former Roman soldier with a habit of destroying holy sites ; Gangrel: * Canis, a Gangrel who chooses to live full-time in a canine form. * Hakkon, a Viking warrior on the run ; Lasombra: * Father Paliuro Rustucci, de facto leader of Jerusalem's Cainites * Pacifico Grillati, Rustucci's rebellious childe * Magdalena Castelucci Borcellino, a spy sent by Narses of Venice ; Malkavian: * Al-Hakim, "The Lizard," the former caliph of Cairo, he believes himself to be Allah come to Earth. * Brother Bernardus, a monk given to speaking in tongues * Jeanette d'Avignon, a seer with a split personality ; Nosferatu: * Kothar, protector of the leper colony at Hinnom * Ephraim, Kothar's childe * Hannah, Ephraim's childe ; Ravnos: * Varsik, a Bashirite missionary * Yasmina, Varsik's childe, whom he Embraced before her tenth birthday ; Salubri: * Aisha bint Wahiba, a nurse under Pacifico's protection * Nahum ben Enosh, a Torah scholar ; Setites: * Shahara al-Rashwa, a courtesan and spy * Abdullah al-Sathaja, a former Cairene seeking revenge against al-Hakim ; Toreador: * Elsh, Phoenician architect, one of Jerusalem's oldest Cainites * Duyal al-Malatya, an Arab Muslim calligrapher ; Tremere: * Mara, a Tremere outrider sent to hunt down Salubri in Jerusalem * Vaclav, Mara's apprentice * Rusticus, a Gargoyle under Mara's control ; Tzimisce: * Mandalay, a mysterious monster * Alexus Simocatta, the Dracon's spymaster in Jerusalem ; Ventrue: * Lucius Trebius Rufus, a devout Crusader * Leufruy of Provence, Lucius' childe * Vicelin of Marseilles, Lucius' childe Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages books Category:1999 releases